A New Ending
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: A Rewrite of episodes 48-50.


I do not own Super Sentai or the characters. This is a rewrite of episodes 48-50 of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Obviously some spoilers. Some of this actually happens, some is thought in between, and then a new ending where Jin does not die.

First super sentai fic, hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you like/dislike. Thanks for reading!

"You are my back up," Enter informed.

"How?" Youko asked as the group stood in shock.

"When I got the messiah cards, I placed one into Red Buster. If you want to destroy me, you must destroy him," Enter laughed, "Adieu."

"Hiromu," Nick put his hand on Hiromu's shoulder.

"It's fine," Hiromu smiled, more cheery than he should be given the news he just heard.

"Let's get back," Ryuji suggested.

They arrived back and met with the commander.

"Hiromu, Youko, you are free to go," They did their salute and left the commanders attention.

"Ryuji, Jin, let's look at what we can do," the Commander continued.

Hiromu walked out the door with Nick following right behind. Youko decided to stay and see if she could help at all.

Hiromu decided to go for a run to give himself time to think.

'Why, how could this happen? Is there no other way except to destroy myself? I can't make them do that, it would be too hard for them, they are my friends. We've been through a lot together. But I vowed to take Messiah out and if that means going down with it, going down with Enter, I will. Youko can have somewhat of a normal rest of her childhood. Ryuji can become and engineer. The only problem is Jin. I have his data. Of course he can keep living in the sub dimension and here as an avatar, but that isn't really living is it? I see why Enter never could destroy me, he'd destroy himself. Enter took a card out of a meteroid before. He could take it out of me. Even if I get destroyed that would give Jin a chance to get the card and get his data back. Everyone would live happy lives. It would be perfect. I just have to get away to fight Enter," Hiromu decided.

Hiromu tripped and fell, Nick helping him up.

"I understand now why Enter never destroyed me," Hiromu finally had an answer to something that was bugging him for a while.

"Is something wrong?" Youko came up.

"No," he lied not looking at her, to avoid showing her the pain inside of him.

"Everyone is working on helping you, even the commander. I don't know much about it but I'm sure it will be fine," Youko informed him.

"Hey," Hiromu smiled, "I'll leave it to the experts, I'm sure they know what they are doing."

Youko was surprised by his cheeriness.

"I'm going to shower and rest, see you later," Hiromu walked off.

After a shower he went to get his jacket from the command room. Everyone except Youko was standing around discussing how to get the card out of him. He grabbed his jacket, "You're still at it?" He was surprised, "I'm going to rest," he walked back out of the room.

The group exchanged glances. Jin had thought of a way to take the card out of Hiromu but he was frustrated, not knowing how else to go about it. It involved his own data being deleted, essentially dying. But he knew he could save Hiromu. Jin knew how he was feeling and wondered if Hiromu was feeling the same, ready to give his life for the others.

Hiromu started walking away from the building, "I can't let you go alone," Nick told him.

"Thanks," Hiromu whispered.

The group ran out the door after him.

"Stop!" Ryuji yelled.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Jin asked.

"I haven't decided that yet, but I can't bring you down with me," Hiromu sped off leaving the others running after him.

He stood at the top of a skyscraper pondering jumping.

"Non, non, non, Red Buster," Enter arrived.

"You don't want me to destroy the card," Hiromu stated.

"Do you plan to eliminate yourself?" Enter asked.

"I am prepared to do that," Hiromu answered.

"Well, then we just need my back up to sleep, don't we?" Enter attacked.

They fought, both getting in blows at each other. Enter had his data, allowing him to speed and use some of the same attacks, but Hiromu got the upper hand and held Enter back with him, flames surrounding them.

"Take the card out, I know you can do it, or go down with me," Hiromu offered.

The group arrived, calling out to Hiromu, but then, an explosion. Hiromu felt himself get wrapped up in a matter of seconds, then slowly, unwrapped falling to the ground.

"What happened?" Youko asked confused.

"Perhaps the card saves him from being destroyed," Ryuji suggested.

Hiromu hit the ground in frustration, as he heard Enter form behind him.

"Every time you destroy me, I come back stronger," Enter laughed and disappeared.

Hiromu was full of frustration, stood up, and ran toward the edge of the building. Ryuji ran after him, holding him back from jumping.

"If you are unstable, we will keep you locked up," Ryuji informed him.

"There has to be a way and we will find it," Youko tried to stay positive.

They went back to the base, and placed Hiromu inside a glass cell.

"Sorry," Nick nodded to him.

Hiromu sat down and leaned against the wall while staring at his hands.

'I mean, I could try to strangle myself,' he thought to himself, shaking his head.

'The meteroids get power from the cards they were given, it becomes a part of them. They become messiah. The vaccine program in me helps prevent messiah taking over me, but can't I find a way to access the card and his power? With the vaccine, the three of us are not normal humans; we are made up of data, like an avatar. If I could get to a computer and access my data and the cards data, can't I find a way to erase it? What about my parents? Their data was in Messiah. Could I sift through and find it and transport them back? Even as data avatars like Jin, or maybe even like us, data that can age? Could I save Jin as well? I would need to be in the subdimension to transport them here. I could transport everyone, and then erase the rest of the card. As long as I can learn to tap into the card,' Hiromu thought to himself, his mind racing.

Hiromu closed his eyes and focused, trying to feel power within himself. He wondered if he could get wires to come out like Enter does. He focused on creating wires from his fingers. Finally, he did, thin little wires from each finger.

'If I only have this much, I could plug myself into a computer, and access the data through that. Then, if I can erase Messiah and Enter data inside, I can do it all and save everyone," Hiromu smiled.

'I just need to get to Jin's hangar, transport myself, and then execute my plan,' Hiromu concluded.

"I just need out of here," he said aloud to himself. No one else was in the room to stop him from escaping. He knew the glass was thick but if he could run fast enough, he should be able to phase through it. He started running at it, and then kept bouncing off the walls increasing his speed, until he landed right outside the glass.

"Alert, Alert, detainee escape," the system beeped through the speakers.

'I feel like a prisoner,' Hiromu thought before running out the door. He ran down the hallway trying to get to Jin's hangar.

"You have a plan?" Jin and J appeared in front of him. Hiromu nodded.

"I have a backup in case yours doesn't work, but meet me there," Jin seemed to read his mind and know where he was going, "J, keep the others away from Hiromu."

J nodded and Jin disappeared. Hiromu kept running and reached the door. He was about to press the button to close it when Ryuji and Youko appeared. J held them back behind the door.

"Hiromu," Youko said worried.

"We can't let you go," Ryuji informed.

"It's my life and I am trying to save you," Hiromu confessed.

"We are trying to save you," Ryuji retorted.

"We can't lose you," Youko told him.

"I will destroy Messiah," Hiromu told them as he pressed the button. He set the transport and prepared himself.

Next thing he knew, Jin was shaking him awake.

"You hit your head," Jin helped him up, "Let's go."

They ran to the room where Jin's body was being held.

"Ok, so I plug into this, we try to transfer your data plus the vaccine, transport your body back. You won't have to be an avatar anymore. Then we delete the rest of the data on the card, leaving it useless and destroying Messiah," Hiromu told Jin his plan.

"It could work, but you do know we can't bring your parents back, right?" Jin informed him.

"It crossed my mind, but I know. Your body is already partial, theirs are gone completely," Hiromu sighed.

Jin was willing to try this plan, but he knew it would ruin his alternate.

"I had a way to save you, but it would have destroyed my data," Jin confessed, "I don't want your friends to lose you if this doesn't end well, and I don't want you to give your life up for me either."

"I don't want you to give your life either. Your plan ensures one of us to be destroyed. This one has a chance of us both coming out alive. Please let me try it," Hiromu pleaded. Jin nodded in response.

"How did you know I planned on coming here?" Hiromu wondered.

"There was a camera on you, but everyone was so busy talking they didn't noticed what I did, the wires," Jin told him, "Plug in here."

Hiromu focused and got a wire to go to the computer. Jin stood staring at the computer data. He found his data and transferred it to his body, the empty parts filling in.

"I'm ready to be transferred. Are you ready Hiromu? I don't know what erasing the card will do," Jin confessed.

Hiromu nodded, as soon as Jin pressed enter, the wire cut from the computer. Hiromu fell backwards as the card shot out of him, glowing red. Hiromu scrambled and pressed the button to transfer Jin back before the Messiah card could do anything to him. Jin disappeared and the card entered the computer turning into a Meteroid.

"You cannot destroy me, Red Buster," it hissed.

"Enter won't be happy that I'm not his trump card anymore," Hiromu informed him as he morphed.

"I can grow stronger with the data of Messiah, Enter, and you. Humans are so self-destructive, I could not stay in a host like that," the meteroid commented.

"I will destroy you!" Hiromu pulled out a blade and ran toward the monster. Wires sprung out and lashed at Hiromu knocking him over. He stood up and ran again, striking the monster.

"You cannot destroy me," it laughed. Suddenly, a beam came out from the computer blasting Hiromu, destroying his helmet. Blood trickled down his face as he struggled to get up.

"I will defeat you," Hiromu got his blaster and shot at the meteroid.

Suddenly, wires came out and instead of lashing Hiromu like before, they sent electrical shocks through him. He struggled, but he grabbed ahold of an electrical wire off the floor and cut the end off, creating electrical sparks, and touched the meteroid with it, making it shock get shocked as well. More wires came out to stop him, but he held it tightly to the meteroid's body. Wires pierced through Hiromu's body trying to stop him, but finally, the electricity shorted out the computer meteroid, making it fall and explode. The wires that were hanging out of Hiromu's body disappeared as well, and he was blown back from the explosion.

He lay there, feeling the wounds with his hand, bringing it up and looking at the blood drip off.

'At least I stopped the backup and saved Jin,' he thought to himself as he blacked out.

"Hiromu?" he heard distantly, almost like a dream.

"Hiromu," he heard a little closer.

"Please wake up soon," he heard Nick comment.

"Give him more time," he heard the second voice again, recognizing Ryuji's voice.

"He moved though," the first voice again, which he recognized as Youko.

"You need to get back to homework," Usada told Youko.

"I won't do homework until Hiromu is awake," Youko responded.

"He's not woken up in a month," Gorisaki mentioned.

"He will," Jin spoke up.

Hiromu struggled to remember what happened. Jin, did he make it? He heard him, that must mean he did, right?

Hiromu struggled to open his eyes and clear the fog from his brain.

"Hiromu!" Nick noticed the small movements of his partner.

Hiromu finally got his eyes opened and tried to focus on what was in front of him, which was Nick, who was inches from his face staring at him. Hiromu tried to push him away a little.

"Give him some space Nick," Jin commanded. Nick pulled away and Hiromu shifted a little.

Hiromu looked toward Jin, but J got in the way, "You have awoken."

"Don't cover me," Jin slapped at his buddyroid.

Hiromu had a confused look on his face, while staring at Jin.

Jin came closer and tried to help him with the confusion, "The data we had was the same as my avatar, meaning, I only look 27. I should be able to actually age now though," he filled Hiromu in.

"We defeated Enter," Youko told him.

"We transported you back, but we don't know everything that happened. Jin said the card left your body, and then by the time we transported you, you were unconscious," Ryuji informed him.

Hiromu tried to speak but went into a coughing fit instead. Nick handed him some water, which he sipped and then his voice creaked out, "The deletion didn't work, but the card left because I was so determined to destroy it," he took a moment to catch his breath again, "the card turned into a meteroid which I destroyed, which means the data should be gone forever, right?"

The group nodded, "We did it," Youko smiled happily.

"The fight is finally over," Gorisaki concluded.

It took Hiromu time to get his heath back up, but he would have scars for the rest of his life. Youko enrolled in a school now that the Vaglass was finally gone. Ryuji and Jin worked together as engineers.

"What do you want to do now Hiromu?" Nick asked. Hiromu had been staying at the command center during physical training to get his body back to working condition. He had just been released.

"Let's travel, of course, we'll go visit Rika first," he laughed, knowing his sister would want to see him.

After saying good-byes to his friends, he and Nick rode off to find new adventures, but happy knowing he had people waiting for him to come back.


End file.
